


We Belong Together

by SeparationBoundary



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Crossover, Dirty Talk, First time anal, Kissing, Lotsa dirty talk, M/M, Mild Domination, Multi, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Seconds, Some angst, Top!Levi, Versatile!Feitan, bottom!Erwin, double penatration, first time blowjob, struggling students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: A modern Collage AU where brothers, Levi and Feitan, both go to work at a new job as TA/graders.  The meet a sweet awkward professor, Erwin Smith, and things get interesting.  And sweaty.There's a wee bit of angst but it's mostly shamelessly porn





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The setting for this is the AOT universe but with a steampunk 30s feel. So the cars and clothes are very like the 30s, and the neighbourhoods with their shops, but they have cell phones and printers.  
> Does that make sense? Ugh

We can't begin to know it, how much we really care  
I hear your voice inside me, I see your face everywhere

 

 

There were ten years and two dads between the brothers.   They both had had terrible lives, and both were trying to cope, to adjust.  Truth was that they had no idea what they were doing.  Levi, at about age 11, had watched their mother die in a squalid room in the back of a whorehouse.  Having no idea who his father was, he’d spent some rough and ready time with his mother’s brother, Kenny, before he abandoned him. 

Feitan, the younger, had been farmed out, at the age of 14 months, to his assumed dad after their mom got sick.  The man spent the time they were together belittling and abusing him before abandoning  _ him _ .  No one would call it ‘raising’.

They had found each other years later and were at university together, both desperately poor, both trying to make something - anything - of themselves.  They reluctantly clung together.  They only had each other in the world, after all.

 

Levi and Feitan trudged down the icy walk, their breath making pretty clouds in the air.

Feitan’s toes felt frozen.  Levi’s coat was way too thin.  Both men shivered.

They were 19 and 29 years old, respectively, Feitan just enrolled and Levi working on his second masters.

They were tentatively living together; the load off of the bills was wonderful enough to justify almost anything.

In addition, the two were both quiet; tea drinkers, readers.  They suited each other well.

And today they both had appointments with the same woman.

Levi took out the neatly folded paper and consulted his own elegant handwriting.

“Final interview, Fei.  Ms. Pakunoda.  Apparently, she’s the head of the History department.”

Feitan did not respond at all, just trudged on.

\---

“That’s just not fair,” Erwin laughed. The department let you hire TWO student teachers?!”

The tall, handsome, blonde woman grinned and slung her bag over her shoulder.

“Well, technically one is a Teaching Assistant and the other is a grader.”

“Ugh!”

“Erwin, why would you care anyway?  You always hated any kind of assistants.  You call them ‘inept cretins’”

There was a tap at the door.

“Ahh, my inept cretins are here!”

She leaned up to kiss him warmly on the cheek.

“Thank you for doing this for me!”

“You owe me bigtime,”

“Bigtime,” she agreed.

“Come!” Erwin said at the door in his deep voice.

The door opened and the only two qualified applicants for the two positions Pakunoda had posted stood there, side by side.

Erwin couldn’t breathe.

The blond Head of the History Department chuckled - she had been here when HR interviewed them, so she knew what they looked like.  She also knew the tastes of her sometimes awkward and often lonely coworker.

“Have fun!” she said, positively twinkling, and slipped out a side door.

Erwin’s lips parted at the sight of the small, dark, gorgeous, men in the doorway. He looked them over eagerly like a hungry man at a buffet.

The two men were remarkably alike, both were muscled and lean with straight blue-black hair and pale skin.  The only obvious difference (aside from the haircuts - Levi’s was neatly undercut, Feitan’s was a wild mess) was their eye colour.  Feitan’s were grey like steel, Levi’s a stormy blue.

Feitan was in all black; black skinny jeans, Doc Martins, oversized black hoodie, his hands jammed in the pockets.  Levi was in plain black trousers (actual Dockers - a lucky find from the thrift store) and a white button up shirt.

Levi and Feitan, for their part, stared at Erwin’s perfectly coiffed pale blonde hair, his broad shoulders in an expensive tweed jacket (with it’s leather patches on the elbows), his khaki trousers, the fine silk tie.  

Erwin almost turned his chair over standing.  He came forward, extending a big hand instinctively to Levi.

“Hello!  Erwin Smith.  Are you Levi?”

Levi nodded, blushing slightly as Erwin’s big warm hand engulfed his.

“Was that Ms. Pakunoda?  We were supposed to …”

“No worries,” Erwin smiled brightly, “Ms. Pakunoda’s wife is pregnant and a slot opened up at their OBGYN, so …”

Erwin ushered them both inside.

“I teach Social Theory and Comparative History, by the way.  Wait. Levi,  If you’re getting your second masters in History why haven't I seen you?”

“I’m only in my first year,”

“Oh, well I’m so glad you took the job.  You are both most needed!” 

“Yeah, and we  _ needed _ the money,” Levi said drily.

Feitan made a noise that may have been a laugh.

Erwin was charmed.

“And you are …?” He turned to Feitan, who kept his hands firmly in his pockets.

Levi answered for him,

“Feitan.  My brother.”

“You’re  _ brothers _ ?!  How wonderful!  I can see the resemblance!  That’s an unusual name you have, Feitan,”

Feitan fixed him in a steely glare. “I Chinese,”

Erwin’s impressive brows knit. “You’re both … Chinese?”

Levi suppressed a sigh.  Same shit, different day.

“We’re  _ half  _ brothers.  Same mother.  My dad was Japanese, I think, and Fei’s was Chinese.”

“You  _ think _ your dad was japanese?” Erwin said, without thinking.

“Yes,” Levi said crisply. “So do we get the jobs or not?”

Erwin smiled sheepishly, “Yes!  Yes!  I’m so sorry.  I didn’t mean to pry.  

Yes you do, thank you!  I look forward to working with you.”

\---

“Shit. Oh, shit!  Feitan!”

“Shut up and fuck me, Baka,” The smaller man panted.

And Levi did.  He was bent over his younger brother’s back, fingers digging into the pale flesh of his narrow hips, thrusting into him almost wildly.  The sounds of slick flesh sliding and the slap of skin on skin were loud and obscene and lovely in the tiny room

This was something the two brothers had fallen into shortly after meeting, after starting to room together.  It had begun after a night of drinking and had now become a daily routine, guaranteed stress relief after another dull, tiresome day.

Feitan’s moans climbed up the register as he got closer to cumming.  He was covered in sweat, teeth clenched, fingers white knuckled in the sheets.

“Levi … nngh!  Levi!

Levi was trying desperately to hold it together so his brother could cum first.

“Ahh!” Feitan moaned, “Harder!  Feel good!  AHH!  G-ge ge!”

Feitan came, shuddering and gasping, spurting hot cum all over the sheets.

For a millisecond Levi’s lust was combined with a soft feeling that anyone else would have called love.  Feitan had never called him anything else except, “Baka” and “Idiot” and “Levi” until they had started sleeping together.  Then - and only as he was about to cum - did he call Levi “ge ge” (which he learned later was Chinese for “big brother”.)  It had never failed to give him that warm sensation.

But now he was cumming as well, raggedly thrusting into the younger man, filling him up, hissing his name into his muscular back, over and over, like a prayer.

\---

One advantage of having sex was that Levi and Feitan had been able to move out of their original apartment and into a smaller (and cheaper) one.  They only needed the one bedroom, after all.

Levi woke first, as usual. Feitan was just a small mass of black hair scooched almost all the way under the covers.  Levi climbed out of bed and stretched, automatically tugging at the sheets, trying to straighten them as much as possible.  Feitan groaned in his sleep and clutched the bedding closer.

It had taken Levi ages to train Feitan to get up out of the bed so he could change the sheets after they’d had sex.  Feitan was baffled at how cum could be so offensive.  Finally he’d agreed to shower quickly while Levi put fresh bedding on - a win win for Levi; Feitan wouldn’t bathe for a week if allowed to do so.

Levi went to make tea, snagging the milk out of the tiny fridge for Feitan, picking up Feitan’s undershorts off of the kitchen floor and tossing them into the hamper.

Levi had just cracked two eggs - a rare treat, pinched out of a grocery store dumpster by Feitan - into the skillet, when he leaned back and yelled for his brother.

“FEI!  We have to be at work today!”

There was grumpy silence from the teensy bedroom.

“FEITAN!”

Levi heard a moan and flipped the eggs, punching down the only two pieces of bread they had, a regular slice and a heel, into the toaster.

He scrubbed down the single square foot of worn formica between the sink and the two-burner hot plate again.

The apartment was very  _ very _ small and very old but was in good repair and very close to the university.  It had been the home of an old woman who had lived her life out here, keeping the place pristine until her fatal stroke.

Levi, in turn, kept the apartment almost painfully clean and watered the catmint and the rosemary and the German thyme in the window boxes, thinking of the woman whom he had never met who would be pleased if she had known.

Levi pushed the two eggs apart, sliding one onto one plate and one onto another.  He snagged his dry toast, the heel, and smeared the thinnest bit of margarine onto Feitan’s.  Finally the kettle boiled and Levi poured the water over their tea bags.

Feitan stumped into the room then, following the scent of food.  He was buck ass naked, his hair a nightmare of spikes.  He sat at one of the chairs at their miniature table.

“OH my god, Fei!” Levi complained. “Really?  You’re putting your hairy balls on our dining room chairs?!”

Feitan grunted, chewing on his toast.

“Number one, we no got dining room.  Number two,” He took another big bite of toast, “my hairy balls all over your sheets every night.”  

He grinned evilly into his plate.

Levi had to suppress a smile.

“Also … where my underpants?”  Feitan looked around the floor.

Levi, who knew that his brother would wear those same drawers yet again, remained tactfully silent.  He grabbed the two mugs of tea and sat down opposite Feitan, their knees touching.

“Why you wake me so early?” Feitan griped, scratching his head.

“I know it’s Saturday but we have to go to work, remember?”

Feitan remained silent, cutting his egg with swift precision and shoveling it into his mouth.

After several long moments he spoke,

“You looking forward to seeing new coworker?”

Levi looked up at his brother,

“What?”

“I see you look at him,”

Levi sat back, “What?  Shitty brat, I …”

Feitan looked at him, a sly and somehow sad smile on his gorgeous face.

“You like that Erwin guy.”

Levi bit his lip and leaned over his plate.

\---

Erwin was keyed up to the extreme.  He walked back and forth across Pakunoda’s office, rearranging things, squaring stacks of tests against the edges of the desk.

He was excited and embarrassed and flustered.  He nudged the waste paper bin over about an inch with his toe, considered it, then shifted it back.

He’d not slept at all last night.

When his boss’s two new assistants had left, he was consumed with thoughts of them.  They were so adorably small compared to him and so fucking beautiful.  He had imagined the older one - Levi - his hands on Erwin’s body.  He had fantasized about the younger one - the sour, emo Feitan - had dreamt of cracking his tough facade, fingers in his hair, kissing him until he moaned.

And he’d gone home and jerked off twice thinking of them.

Twice.  And then again when his alarm went off this morning.  That was pretty good for an old man like him.

And they were coming into work today.

Erwin peeked out of the window.

Nothing. 

There was still snow on the ground, weathered and walked over until it was grey and clumpy, and it was snowing now, promising a new, clean, pristine covering by Sunday morning.

Erwin finally spotted them.  If they came on at the same pace they would be ten minutes early.  Erwin figured that that was Levi’s doing.

He studied the two, as if he had missed some detail. Both lean and dark haired.  Both so small.  Erwin guessed that Feitan was just a tad shorter than his brother.

It wasn’t that cold - it had to be right around freezing - but both men were hunched and seemed to be shivering.  They were certainly walking fast enough.

Erwin turned to the fire in the office fireplace and stoked it up until it was blazing.  He also put a kettle of water on his boss’s hot plate to boil.

By the time he got the cups out for tea the two brothers were at the door, hesitating.

“Come in!  Come in!” Erwin said.  “Come by the fire!”

Levi, attempting to be more reserved, crossed the room slowly. Feitan, chilled to the bone, hurried over, holding out his small, slender, pale, hands to the licking flames with an audible sigh.

Erwin had to resist the wild urge to cuddle the tiny, grumpy, man.

“Since I’ve been the chief cook and bottle washer around here up until now, Ms. P asked me to come today.  Would you like some tea?”

Levi perked up right away, “Thank you, yes.  If it’s not too much trouble.”

Feitan glanced over his shoulder as Levi took an expensive looking cup and saucer from Erwin.  Levi looked speculatively up at Erwin who beamed down at him and made a huge show of tucking him comfortably into one of the big chairs by the fire.

Feitan glanced around, noting that there were only two chairs, and turned back toward the flames.

He didn't get a chance to be disgruntled, though.  Erwin brought a soft fuzzy throw over and draped it over Feitan.  The smaller man shrank back, frowning, but Erwin backed away immediately.

“It’s freezing out,” Erwin exaggerated easily, “I know you’re chilled to the bone.  How do you take your tea?”

He smiled then, his warm, big smile where his eyes lit up like Feitan was the most amazing thing in the world.

“Ah, I … you got sugar?”

“Of course.”

“Cream?!” he asked, like he felt he could not be this lucky.

“I do.”

Erwin made the tea, a generous splash of cream, sugar, and then the hot, amber tea.

He wouldn’t let Feitan take the cup and saucer without insisting that he sit in the other chair, the fluffy throw around him.  The smaller man took the tea dreamily.

Erwin paced a bit nervously.

“I know this job doesn’t pay much …” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh who am I kidding?  It pays crap.  Pays crap and expects long hours.” He looked down at the brothers. “Thank you both so much.”

Levi shrugged, resuming his expressionless air. 

“We’ll take what we can get.  We … we’re so broke.”

Feitan shot him a frowning glance.  He didn't like anyone knowing anything personal about them.

Erwin was frowning, too.

“I'm sorry about the pay.  I don't get to control that, but I will submit every minute you work over as overtime!”

Levi looked up at the big man.  He was so handsome, so earnest.  He wondered what his lips felt like.

Levi cleared his throat and looked down.  What was he thinking?  He shot a glance at his brother and Feitan was watching him, as Feitan did, his eyes knowing and sad.

“So,” Levi tried for brisk but failed, “What do you want us doing today?”

In an epic awkward moment, Erwin actually blushed and bit his lip, and Levi’s mind went right to the same spot as Erwin’s.

_ Oh, God.  Is this big handsome fucker actually attracted to me?! _

A faint flush of pink crept over Levi’s cheeks as well.

Erwin seemed at a loss, then turned suddenly and retrieved not one, but two packets of rich buttery cookies.

Feitan almost came off his chair.

“I know it’s early but would you …?” Erwin began, offering them first to Feitan who hesitated then took two … then two more.

Levi took two, balancing them on the edge of his saucer.

He looked back up at Erwin who was watching him eagerly, apparently waiting for him to consume something.

Feitan had already devoured a cookie and was working on the second, sprinkling a fine dusting of crumbs onto the front of his black hoodie.  The other two were nowhere to be seen and Levi knew where they had gone.  Feitan would have carefully pocketed them and would share them with his brother over their own tea at home.

Levi made a fine performance of nibbling gravely on a cookie and taking a sip of tea.  Internally, he almost moaned like a porn star.  Both were very expensive and very  _ very _ good.

Seemingly satisfied, Erwin rambled a bit about the jobs. Levi would be the TA and Feitan would be doing the grading.

“I know your major is Biology,” Erwin told Feitan, “but everything has an answer key, so you’ll have no problem.”

Feitan stared flatly at him.  Of course he would have no problem.

Erwin paused to make them second cups of tea and offer the cookies again.  He encouraged Feitan to take four again and the small man had no problem with that.  Two more of the rich buttery treats disappeared into his pocket.

He kept making lingering eye contact with the brothers and Levi threw out a few lip bites and unnecessary recrossing -of- legs kinda things, wondering if he actually had a chance or if he was just hallucinating. 

He had just caught Erwin’s eye over the rim of his teacup and the man actually stuttered.

“Uh … the hours will be identical for you both.  D-do you ride together?”

“Live together,” Feitan said suddenly.

Both older men looked at him.

Erwin immediately smiled warmly, “You live together?  That’s awesome. And convenient,”  he cocked his head and watched Feitan (who rather belligerently ate the rest of a cookie,) like he was his grandmother or something.

_ Wait … _

Levi blinked.  Was their new co-worker flirting with  _ both _ of them?

_ Huh. _

After the tea was drunk, Erwin reluctantly announced that they could go home.

“Oh,” Levi said, clearly disappointed, but standing resignedly, “we were hoping to get a day’s pay in …”

“Don’t worry, Ms. Pakunoda said I’m to put you down as working eight hours today,”  That Erwin 100 watt smile flashed again.

“Oh, well, thank you.”

Levi turned, and as he did, he unconsciously put his hand on the small of Feitan’s back and the younger man looked up into his face softly.  They were employed and they were warm and they were full of tea and cookies and all that made Feitan happy.  And Feitan happy made Levi happy.  Levi rubbed his thumb on the younger man's back.

Erwin Smith went very, very still.  There was something in those quick gestures.  Something unlike friends or brothers.  More like ...  _ lovers _ .

Erwin couldn't breathe again.

_ God!  Is it possible that I could be this lucky?  _

_ \--- _

It was nine at night when Levi and Feitan both met up at their door.  What Erwin Smith didn't know was that both men had other jobs.  Rent and groceries and utilities and, oh, say, paying for college was tiring.

Levi worked in a fairly popular bookshop and Feitan worked as a butcher’s apprentice.

The upside was that Levi made more than minimum wage (barely) and overtime, and Feitan nicked steak remnants, undersized chops, the occasional sausage.  Not to mention his determined round of dumpsters in the city.

Feitan hefted a plastic grocery bag as Levi put the key in the door.

“Outside seafood place,” he said, “Crab cake, still cold!”  he grinned.

Levi immediately melted.  It never mattered how cross he was, or how tired he was, when Feitan bestowed one of his shy, crooked smiles, Levi felt love flood his heart.

When they got inside Levi rooted through the bag.  God, there were three packs of four crabcakes, all shrinkwrapped, and all still - as Feitan had said - cold from being in the refrigerated display case.

Levi put them in the fridge, already imagining them tomorrow, wondering if he could scrape together enough change to buy some seafood sauce.

If you’d asked Levi a year ago if he imagined himself ever eating out of a dumpster you’d probably have gotten punched.  Levi had had it dreadfully bad before age 11 but at least he’d had his mother to take care of him.  Feitan, under the slight and incompetent ‘care’ of his father had been on his own, mostly, from age 4 or 5.  In order to eat at all he’d had to learn skills like begging, dumpster diving, and stealing.

But Feitan’s consummate scavenging abilities paid off.  Less spent at the grocery store meant more for tuition.  Most of their furniture had come from items left at the curb on trash day.  Everything else came from the thrift store.  Levi was getting so good at fixing electrical things, lamps, their toaster, etc, that he’d considered changing his major.

Levi was sitting at the table smiling to himself at these thoughts when Feitan returned from his shower (he always showered after working at the butcher’s shop - Levi said he smelt like blood, like some kind of evil torturer out of a comic book.)  His penchant for nakedness meant that he was wearing only his clingy black boxers - thankfully clean.

“Why you smile?”

Levi shook his head,

“Nothing important,”

Feitan frowned.

“You thinking of that Erwin guy.”

Levi stared at him,

“What’s up with you?  Don’t you like the guy?  I think he’s handsome and charming,”

Feitan snorted.

“It's almost like you’re jealous, brat” Levi said.

At that Feitan bent forward, grabbed a handful of levi’s hair and kissed him.

Levi went rigid in shock.

Feitan did not kiss.  Not that he didn’t kiss often, he  _ never _ kissed.  The day they had both confessed that they felt more for each other than brotherly love, Levi had tried to kiss him.  Feitan had covered his brother’s mouth with one small hand and said firmly: “No kiss!”

Thus Levi had  _ never _ kissed Feitan on the mouth.  He had no problems being kissed anywhere else, and now, finally, Levi was getting to taste  _ everything _ .

Feitan was fumbling - obviously, he’d had no practice - and Levi took his brother’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply, tongue exploring.  Feitan hesitated, then began to reciprocate shyly.  His tongue was small and agile - which Levi knew intimately from personal experience - and he darted it everywhere.

Levi was rapidly getting hard and then Feitan straddled him and sat down on his lap, grinding his small, perfect, ass into his brother’s cock.

Levi broke the kiss,

“Shit, you damned brat!  What are you doing to me?!”

Feitan’s grin was pure, unadulterated, evil, glee.  He tapped his own small mouth with a finger, “Do again,”

Levi kissed him eagerly and fished into his brother’s boxers for his already hard cock.  Feitan moaned into his mouth as Levi stroked him.  It didn’t take long for Feitan to start pawing at Levi’s clothes, whining in need.  Grabbing his brother so he wouldn’t fall off of his lap, Levi didn't bother taking a stitch of clothing off, he just unzipped and freed his cock.  It was a lovely sight, the two pale, rigid, members, both tinged a delicate pink, both heads rosey, bases nested in thick black pubic hair.  Levi’s was slightly longer, with a bigger head and thick, prominent veins.  Feitan’s was thicker, positively fat, with a distinct curve.  Either would have been good sized on an average man; on the brothers, the effect was impressive.

For a moment Levi considered dumping Feitan off his lap and taking that gorgeous dick of his into his mouth but Feitan on his lap, grinding and moaning, felt  _ so _ good.

“No daydream, idiot,” Feitan said, panting, “Fuck me.”

Levi kissed and licked along Feitan’s pale neck, “Mmmm, the lube’s in the bedroom.”

“Baka, I got some,”

Levi looked up and indeed, there was one of their bottles sat on the table like a condiment.

He looked up at his brother.

“Fei, you planned this!”

Again the evil grin.

“Shit!”

Levi fumbled for the lube.

“Get up,” he panted, “Turn around.  I want to watch myself fuck you.”

Feitan rose, stripping off his undershorts, and turned, straddling Levi’s legs again but facing outward.  Levi grabbed one muscular leg and guided him backwards.  Feitan leaned down slightly and Levi couldn’t resist.  He grabbed an asscheek in each hand had fell on him, kissing, licking, leaving bite marks on his brother’s ass.  Feitan’s small muscular ass bunched under his hands, the milky skin like silk.

Feitan squealed and moaned and squirmed, yelping when he felt his brother’s tongue on his hole.  Levi already knew that Feitan had cleaned himself thoroughly - inside and out.

“Ahh, Levi!  Levi!”

Levi went as slow as he could, took as long as he dared, probing deeply into Feitan’s ass with his tongue.  But neither could take too much.  Levi tremblingly drizzled lub into the other man’s crack, fingering him, stretching, with one hand, and slicked up his own dick with the other.

Feitan looked back his eyes bright with need.

“Hurry.  Please Levi. Need your cock.”

After only two fingers Feitan batted Levi’s hand away and lowered himself onto his brother’s dick.  They both groaned in unison and Feitan began rolling his hips, establishing an insistent rhythm

“God, Fei,” Levi breathed, “The view is so good from back here!  When you take my cock all the way in and your ass presses against me … unnh!”

Feitan never did anything by halves and soon was riding Levi like a racehorse.  He liked it rough and he was slamming himself back on Levi’s dick, head thrown back, shower damp hair wild.

“God, yes!  Shit!  Fei!  Does it feel good?  Does my cock in you feel good?”

“Le … Le … Fuck!  Ge ge!  Levi!

Feitan suddenly came, moans so high and breathless, they were almost shrieks.  Thick splatters of cum fell onto the worn linoleum floor.

He rode out his orgasm hard on his brother’s dick and Levi didn’t get a chance to gather himself before he was cumming too.

“Fei!  You feel a … mazing, Fei!   _ Feitan _ !”

They both finally stilled, gasping harshly.  Feitan leaned forward, hair dangling down, hands on Levi’s knees, chest heaving.

Levi stroked his porcelain back, tracing over the muscles, the skin like silk. He was still deep inside the younger man.

“Fei-kun,” Levi whispered, “What was all this about?  The kissing …”

Feitan sat still as stone.  Soft, warm, alabaster stone.  Levi could feel his heart beating through his ribs.  His mind leapt back, over everything that had happened in the last few days.  Over what was said right before his brother kissed him.  An idea dawned.

“You don’t have to be jealous, you know.” Levi said, almost too low to hear.

Feitan stiffened.

There was a long, long, pause.  Levi was beginning to wonder if Feitan had even heard him.  He tried to pull him back against his chest but Feitan resisted.  He sat there, rigid, head bowed.  Levi waited.

Finally the younger man spoke.  It was barely a whisper.

“You like him more than me?”

“ _ Feitan! _ ”  Levi pulled at him, and his brother thrashed, but he held tight, willing his fingers to not slip off the smaller man’s sweat slicked flesh 

“Come here!  No, lean back against me!  Stop struggling, brat!”

Feitan finally leaned stiffly back and Levi wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in the damp, black, hair that smelt of strawberries from whatever on-sale shampoo they were currently using.

“No one,  _ no one, _ could replace you!  I spent all these years without you and I’m not letting you go!”

Feitan slowly, slowly relaxed into his arms.  He leaned his head back onto Levi’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“What about Erwin guy?”

He felt Levi shrug.

“We just have to share.”

“Could share  _ him _ with  _ two _ other guys.”

Levi huffed out a laugh.  

“Yeah, there’s plenty of Erwin Smith to go around.”  He went quiet for a bit.   

He raised his head out of Feitan’s hair.

“I think he’s sweet on  _ you, _ too,”

Feitan snorted.

Levi frowned at the far wall, 

“If he wants to fuck you … he ... can,” Levi said slowly.  He realised in a sudden flash of heat and a sickening twist in his gut that he was jealous too.  Feitan turned his head to look at him sidelong.

“But I’m not going anywhere!” Levi said, firmly.

Feitan smiled.

\---

The new jobs were part-time; thursday, friday, and saturday, so the brothers didn’t get to see Erwin Smith again for a few days.  Then Thursday arrived and the two were swept off their feet with learning their duties at their new job, attending classes, and working at their other jobs.  

All thoughts of potential new partners was swept aside and even their daily lovemaking was given up in favor of sleep.

The strain took its toll quickly.

Levi and Feitan began to fight.  

After only ten or twelve days, It all ended abruptly and stupidly small; Levi rejecting a cabbage that Feitan had almost fallen in a dumpster to reach.

“Nothing wrong with!  Want springrolls!”  Feitan said,

“It’s too small for two portions!” Levi said, really having to reach for excuses to hate on the perfectly fine, if a bit small vegetable.

Feitan (who never did things by halves) snarled at him, snatching up his threadbare coat.

“Then _ I  _ too small to  _ fuck _ !”

And he was gone, the apartment door swinging gently back on it’s hinges where he hadn't even bothered to close it.

Levi stood, deadpan, staring at the door.  He knew he couldn’t catch up to Feitan.  Feitan was too wily, too canny from experience, to be found if he didn't want to be.  He also knew that Feitan had experienced so much abandonment and breakage of trust in his life that he was perfectly capable of never coming back.

_ Never coming back. _

Three months ago he had no idea that his vague, almost memory, of a brother was real and alive and now the thought of being without him made his chest hurt and his head light.

Levi had no idea what to do.

After several long long minutes, he stiffly crossed the few feet to the door and quietly closed it.  He slowly turned back to the tiny kitchen area and retrieved the cabbage off of the floor.  He washed it, preparing to make spring rolls.

\---

Levi was seeing students when Erwin came into the office.  The blonde waited patiently until all of the undergrads were taken care of then he squeezed himself into the tiny office that was Levi’s and Feitan’s.

“Hello, Levi!  How are you to-”

Erwin frowned.

“Where is Feitan?  Is he sick?”

Levi looked tiredly up at the man, knowing that he didn't owe him an explanation.  His boss was Pakunoda and he had already covered for his brother with her, but when he looked up at Erwin’s look of genuine concern, his seeming desire to please, to please _ him _ , Levi, a two -part -time -job frayed -at -the -edges nobody.

Levi took a deep breath.

“Yes.  Terrible cold.  It might be the flu.  Not sure.”

Another student wandered in but she was just turning in a paper and soon left.

Erwin leaned down,

“Has he gone to the nurse?  That can be dangerous in this weather.”

Levi leveled a look at him.

_ As if I didn't know that _

But Erwin seemed really, really sincere.  He seemed like he was actually, really, concerned.

Levi massaged the bridge of his nose.

“That, Brat,” he said, “I can never get him to go to a doctor.  He’ll be fine, though.  I’m taking care of him.”

Levi bestowed the slightest upturn of his lips on Erwin who retreated, frowning.

\---

Levi stiffly and automatically washed the dishes.  Or rather the single bowl and glass and pair of chopsticks.

The tiny apartment that he loved seemed vast and empty now.  It was as if he, by himself, was not enough to fill it, to make it a home.

Levi had gone by the butcher’s shop on the way home and had borne the brunt of the huge and beefy butcher cursing Feitan’s name for not showing up for work.  Levi had trotted out the most dire excuse he could think of and the man had seemed placated.

Levi had reeled off, his soul empty, his heart broken.

 

The next evening, he was mechanically folding clothes, stacks for him and stacks for Feitan when there was a muffled noise at the door.

Levi paused, rigid, listening.

_ Feitan? _

There was a discreet knock on the door.  Levi sagged, glancing at the clock, 11pm.  Feitan wouldn’t have knocked.

_ Who the fuck is this then? _

Levi stepped the few feet to the door and, oblivious of his own safely, opened it wide.

It was Erwin.

Levi tilted his head up at him and gaped like a fool.

Erwin wrung his big hands and bit his lip.

“I … I was worried.”

Levi’s face settled into it’s normal taciturn mask.

“About?”

But he knew.

“May I come in?”

Levi hesitated, then stepped backwards.

Erwin had to duck under the doorframe.

He found himself in a tiny, painfully clean room.  There was a ratty sofa, a small television, a mismatched easy chair to the right.  In front of him, a single window looked out onto the softly lit street that ran in front of the university’s dark and quiet quad.  To the left was a small round table with two chairs, a dorm fridge, and a cramped bit of counter next to a sink.

In the wall between the sink and the table was a door, open to a dark room.  Erwin could see a single narrow bed, made up with military precision.

Levi stood next to the table, head down, folding clothes.

Erwin had come there to find out what was going on, to perhaps chide the brothers gently, (Although, truth be told, Levi was doing his job consistently and had been doing all the grading as well in the three days that Feitan had been gone.) but all thoughts of the latter had flown.

He stood uncomfortably on the worn and faded rug and stared at Levi’s bowed head.  The younger man seemed beat down, exhausted, and terribly fragile.

“Feitan isn’t sick, is he?”

For a moment Levi slowly and silently folded a towel, then he shook his head.

“Where is he?”

Levi finally looked up.

“I don’t know.”

There was no inflection in his voice and no expression on his face.  Erwin’s heart suddenly hurt with how beautiful the smaller man was and how he was clearly in pain beneath the still, blank facade.

“May I sit down?”

Levi nodded at the chair unoccupied by the laundry basket.

Erwin took off his thick coat and sat, looking up at Levi.

“So what do we do to find him?”

“This isn’t your problem,”

“But I  _ want _ it to be.”

Levi’s gaze flickered over Erwin’s ernest face.

_ Shit.  Why is this beautiful asshole so fucking nice? _

The bigger man reached up and gently grasped Levi’s hand.  Levi’s eyebrows arched up and he tried to withdraw his hand, but Erwin hung on.

“Erwin, I don’t li-,”

“Levi,” Erwin cut him off, “in case you haven’t noticed, I … I like you.”

Erwin’s other hand joined the first and he stumbled quickly on before he lost his resolve.

“I  _ really _ like you, and I like Feitan too, and … and I want to get to know you both … I really, really want to.”

Erwin searched the other man’s face, wondering if he had just made an utter fool of himself.   _ Maybe the two weren’t attracted to men, or maybe they had an exclusive relationship, or maybe they were straight and didn’t have a relationship at all except to be brothers and oh god … _

“L-levi.  Please say something.”

Levi frowned,

“Y’know, if you’re gonna propose, you’re supposed to bring a big ass ring.”

For a second Erwin just sat there with his mouth open, then he realised his position, clasping Levi’s hand, looking up at him with that earnest expression …

He burst out laughing, dropping the other man’s hand and leaning back in the chair.

“Levi!  You scared me!”  He grinned at the other, wiping away tears of laughter.

Levi smiled ever so slightly,

“Yeah, and that laugh is scaring me, so fucking quit it.  You want some tea?”

\---

Two hours later, Levi and Erwin were on the sofa - respectably at either end - sipping tea (by now laced with whisky) and talking like old friends.

Levi had given the big man an abbreviated rundown of his and Feitan’s past.  Their mom, the living on the streets, the stealing, and other things. 

“H-how did you … how did you come to get him to trust you, to live with you?”

Levi shrugged, “I'm not sure.  Maybe because we’re the only family we have or …”

Levi picked at a loose thread on the arm of the sofa.

Erwin waited patiently.

“Don’t judge, ok?” Levi said suddenly, frowning.

Erwin shook his head firmly

“I … I was attracted to him from the first day i met him.  I think he was too.”

Erwin’s chest felt too small and he seemed to have trouble breathing.

“So …. So you two …” His mind went back to the single bed.  Levi’s lips twitched in a tiny smile, 

“Yeah.  It took about a week … for us to …”

Levi shook his head, the smile gone, and took a deep, deep breath,

“Erwin, living like we did, on the streets and starving and alone, without each other, we both …”

Erwin nodded, having no idea what that was like.

“We’re both small …”

Erwin frowned. 

Levi looked into his eyes.  His voice dropped to a murmur.

“Erwin.  On the streets you have to be big enough to fight or fast enough to escape.”

Erwin stared at him, uncomprehending.

Levi sighed, “Either you’re big or you’re fast or you get … used.”

Erwin’s face changed slowly, slowly into one of abject horror.

“L-Levi!  Y-you were …  _ forced _ ?” The last word was a whisper.

Levi nodded.

“I was.  A couple of times.”  He looked toward the window, his eyes unfocused for a moment.

“Fei had it worse.” he murmured

He suddenly seemed to come back to himself.

“So.” he said briskly, “So that’s one reason we love each other like … we do.  We trust. Neither of us wants the other to be hurt ever again.”

Levi shrugged then, and almost smiled, “It shouldn’t matter anyway.  It’s not like either one of us will be getting pregnant with an inbred kid.”

Erwin touched him for the first time then, settling his big warm hand on Levi’s, on the back of the sofa.  He was blushing.

“I was wondering … I was … actually  _ hoping  _ …”

Levi arched his eyebrows at him.

“You’re both so … fucking … gorgeous.” Erwin chewed his lip

Levi blushed for real.

“Erwin Smith, are you coming onto me?  Me  _ and  _ my brother?”

His face was completely expressionless, his blue eyes sharp.

It was Erwin’s turn to take a deep breath.

“Yes, yes I a-”

“Tch.  What s-s-surprise.”

Levi whipped around and Erwin stared.  It was Feitan, shivering in the doorway, snow in his hair and on his shoulders.  He sagged against the door jamb.

Levi sprang to him, wrapping his arm around him roughly.

“You shitty brat!  I was so scared!  Don’t fucking ever do that again!   I thought you weren't coming back, that I’d never see you again! You’re soaking wet!  What the hell?”

Levi held him out at arm's length.

“What’s going on?  Are you OK?”

“C-cold,”

Suddenly Erwin was there.  He threw his big soft coat around Feitan and lifted him bodily and laid him on the couch.  He turned to Levi who looked bewildered.

“Tea?”

Levi snapped out of his daze immediately.  He had a task.

“Tea!”

Levi tore through the kitchen making the tea in a whirlwind clatter of china and cutlery.

Erwin bent down to Feitan.

“Let me get your wet coat off,”

Feitan opened his eyes to glare at him.

“Come on, it’s soaked.”

“W-want something else of mine?  Tch!”  The small man hissed, grabbing the lapels of Erwin's coat and burrowed deeper into it.

Erwin sighed and sat down on the edge of the couch.

“I have no intentions of taking your brother away from you, Feitan.”

He rubbed his hands together and gazed at the fat snowflakes falling rapidly past the window.  It must have been snowing the whole time he was here.  And Feitan had been out in that?  With only a worn cloth coat and no gloves?  Erwin bravely and softly settled a hand on the mound of coat and man.

“I understand that you and your brother come as a set.”

Levi arrived with a tray full of tea things and the mound moved.  A pair of sharp grey eyes peered up at Erwin through the tangle of black hair. 

“You wanna fuck us both?”

“Feitan!” Levi said.

Erwin blushed up to his ears and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I … well … I want to get to know both of you … and ...”

“For fuck’s sake, you brat.  Sit up and quit grilling Erwin.”

Feitan sat up in the bulky coat, looking rather like the caterpillar in  _ Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland _ .

“You wanna fuck us both,” He said smugly.

All he needed was a hookah.

Levi unwrapped his brother and help him shrug off his wet coat.

“Your coat is going to be ruined, Erwin,” he muttered.

“It’s absolutely fine,” Erwin said, obstinately bundling Feitan back up in it.

Levi handed his brother a cup of tea and sat down.

“So where have you been?”

Feitan took a sip of tea and sighed with pleasure.

“Library,”

“The library?  On campus?  For 4 days?”

“It makes sense,” Erwin pointed out, “It never closes.”

“They find me and kick me out this morning,”  Feitan scowled at the memory.

“And you’ve been walking around in the cold and the snow all day,” Levi said.  He shook his head.

Erwin seemed to suddenly realise how late it was and how much the brothers probably needed to be alone right now.  He stood uncomfortably but reluctantly.

“Well, it’s late and so I’d better go …”

“Your coat is soaked,” Levi said.

“I’ll be fine, I live close.”

“But …”

“Could stay here,” Feitan said, low. 

Levi jerked and looked at him.  There was a tiny, sly, smile lurking around the younger man’s mouth.

Erwin was red again.

“Oh, I …. Uh … I …”  He clearly was _ not _ averse to the idea.

Feitan caught his brother’s eye, grinned evilly, and jerked his head minutely toward Erwin.

Levi looked, puzzled.

_ Oh you’ve got to be kidding me. _

Erwin was getting an erection.

“Alright you big brat,” Levi said wryly, “I insist.  You stay here tonight.  Your coat will dry overnight and we can all walk to work together in the morning.”  He absently offered Feitan a piece of a sandwich which he ate in one bite.

Erwin shuffled and cleared his throat.  Levi stood.

“But, you” he stabbed a finger at Erwin but looked pointedly at his brother, “sleep on the couch!”

 

In a half an hour Erwin lay on the couch (it was surprisingly comfortable) with his legs on the arm because he was so tall.  He was quietly willing his now rock hard erection to go away.  It wouldn’t do to jerk off in the home of two potential lovers the very first night he was there.

It had been  _ nice _ though, he had to admit, that half hour.  Erwin had never lived with anyone besides his parents and it was so pleasent to see the two brothers in perfect domestic harmony, Feitan washing the dishes, singing softly in a surprisingly good voice.  Levi putting away the laundry and fetching clean sheets and blankets for Erwin.

After Levi had gotten Erwin settled and turned off the lights in the half of the room where the sofa was, the two brothers moved about quietly, under the light over the sink, doing their evening routine.  They murmured to each other, catching up on what each had missed.  There were whispered apologies, hands on fabric and flesh, more apologies, and at least three lingering kisses.

It had been so sweet and so homey that Erwin had been turned on and envious at the same time.  What was it like to have another person to whom you were the whole world?

When Levi and Feitan moved to the bedroom there was more murmuring, a laugh, and the rustle of sheets.

Erwin had shut his eyes and prayed to whatever was out there that they  _ not _ have sex.  There would have been NO way he could've kept his hand off his own dick.  Mercifully, everything went quiet after a moment.  Feitan was probably dog tired.

Erwin leaned his head back, looking toward the single window which was behind his head.  The snow was still falling, slower now, and suddenly Erwin just felt  _ good _ .  Safe and warm and with people he liked.  It was like there was finally some symmetry, some balance, in his world.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

In the morning, after borrowing a toothbrush and a razor and some deodorant, Erwin insisted that he get breakfast.  He would hear no protests and disappeared out the door while the brothers were getting ready for work.

When he got back with bagels (still warm!), cream cheese, smoked kippers, tomatoes, a pound of bacon, a dozen eggs, and a big chunk of colby cheese he was afraid for the brother’s cardiac health.  They both acted as if they were going to have an infarction.  He’d even bought a big bag of grapes.

Soon the tiny flat smelled of breakfast.

The teensy table was way too small for an addition the size of Erwin, but they made it work.

Levi was eating with precision, cutting tiny bites of kipper, taking small sips of tea.

Erwin was watching Feitan with fond absorption.

Feitan was eating with enthusiastic purpose, egg at the corners of his mouth, bagel crumbs on his t-shirt.  He waved chopsticks that gripped a bit of bacon and a bit of tomato in Erwin's direction.

“So you top or bottom?”

“Fei!” Levi said.

Erwin looked politely and puzzledly at the small man.

“Uh, what?”

Feitan scowled.

“You like fucking or get fucked?”

Erwin choked on a piece of cheese.

After a bit of back thumping and several sips of tea he was able to respond.

“Well, uh … I … I’ve never actually …”

“Never done it with guy?!” Feitan demanded, shocked.

“W-well I’ve _kissed_ men several times but …”

Feitan dramatically laid his head on the table.

“That’s not a problem, Erwin,” Levi said smoothly, pushing some egg onto the back of his fork.

“Fei, why don’t we take it slow?”

Feitan didn't move for a moment.

“Cuz I bet he have nice dick.  Wanna see it.” came the muffled response.

Erwin felt like his face was on fire.  There was also some activity in his trousers.

_Oh god they are SO CUTE!_

Levi continued to eat calmly, clearly a man who was used to Feitan’s lack of a verbal filter.  A smile tugged at his lips.

\---

Work that day was fine.  Feitan got right back in the swing of it.

Later the brothers prepared to split up to go to their second jobs.  Erwin had some sort of event that evening and had had to leave early.  He had apologised surreptitiously to both brothers and Feitan had squeezed his hand briefly.  He’d walked across the quad to the meeting with the place Feitan had touched tingling pleasantly.

Levi and Feitan could walk together up to 3rd avenue.  The snow had been roughly shoveled so they had to be careful.

“That was fucking brilliant to go back to the butchers.” Levi was saying,  “I never thought to ask for you after that first day.”

Feitan grinned. They were at 3rd.   He leaned up to kiss his brother deeply.

“See you later,”

That low whispery voice always sent a jolt right to Levi’s groin and he watched happily as the younger man walked off.

 

\---

That night they made love like they’d been away from each other for years.

They called Erwin on his cell as they were making out by the door, coats not even off.  Levi fumbled to put it on speaker with Feitan sucking at his neck and squeezing his dick through his trousers.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Erwin,” Levi’s voice was thick with lust.

“Levi?”

“Hey.  I thought you might want to hear …”

“Erwin, what you do now?”  Feitan's low voice sounded like raw sex.

Erwin trembled.  He was in his apartment, sprawled on the couch, whisky in hand after a long day and a stupid meeting and having not gotten to really see or talk to his crushes.

This was too good to be true.

“I … I .. what should i do?”  He was already getting hard.

“Touch self, stupid.”

Erwin heard Levi’s “Fei!” and chuckled.  He put his phone on speaker and set it on the end table.  He swallowed the rest of his whisky in one gulp and palmed the growing bulge in his trousers.

There were sounds, muffled and urgent, coming from Erwin’s phone.  He heard Feitan gasp and moan.

He took his cock out of his undershorts.

“Ahhh!  Levi!  Nnngh!”

“Talk to me, Fei,” Erwin breathed.  It was the first time he’d called him by his nickname.  “Tell me what’s going on.”

“Ahhh!  Ahhh!  Levi … Levi, he …”

There was a wet sound and then Levi’s taciturn voice.

“I’m sucking the brat’s beautiful, fat, fucking cock,”

Erwin sucked in a breath.  Fuck.  He was going to cum in three minutes at this rate.  He laid his head back on the back of the couch and stroked himself, imagining Levi’s small, perfect mouth around Feitan’s dick.  The sounds coming through his phone were obscene and visceral, wet sounding.  Feitan’s moans were desperate.  Erwin stroked himself faster the picture of the brothers - Levi on his knees, Feitan’s cock inhis mouth. -  perfect in his mind. He closed his eyes and moaned.

“Hey, hey, y-you no cum yet,” Feitan chided breathlessly.

Erwin reluctantly stilled his hand.

There was suddenly a thump.

“Are you guys OK?” Erwin said

There were grunts and rustling and Feitan whined.

Someoe made a low, animal like growling sound then Feitan was moaning again, higher in pitch, more desperate sounding.

“Do you like that?” It was Levi’s voice, but not Levi’s voice - low and menacing - so very different from his normal voice. Erwin was startled and aroused and a little scared.

“You want it like this?  Hard?  Like this?”  every question was punctuated by an obscenely wet sound and Feitan’s sharp moan.

Erwin was fascinated at this new Levi, this Bad Levi.  His normal voice was clipped and careful but this, this was incredibly hot, a low breathy growl.  Erwin imagined the normally still and quiet man roughly manhandling his brother, forcing his fingers deep inside him.   Erwin’s dick jumped and he trembled.

“You like that, don't you, you dirty little slut?”

_Oh god.  Oh dear god._

Erwin’s trembling hand fell back onto his cock, squeezing, stroking.  He felt like he might explode.

Feitan’s moans were rythmic now.

“You greedy thing.  You like my fingers in your ass don’t you?”

There was a pause.

“Don’t you, brat?!”

Feitan gasped and whined and Erwin could hear scrabbling sounds.

“Please, Levi .. more!”

_God.  He’s finger fucking his brother right there on the floor._

“Yes!  YES!  Levi, please …”

There was a rustle and the thump of knees on hardwood.

Levi grunted.  Feitan keened.

“Hah! Nnngh! Levi!”

“Tell me whats going on,” Erwin said, his voice husky.

Feitan was still moaning, high and needy.

“I’m fucking him,” Came Levi’s calm voice.

“I have my cock in his ass and I’m going to fuck him into the floor for running away from me,”

Feitan groaned.

“But you like that don’t you, you greedy slut?  You like your brother’s cock up your tight ass,”

Erwin soon heard Feitan’s grunts return to a rhythm - faster now - and Levi’s as well.  The slap of flesh on flesh was unmistakable.

Erwin carefully matched his strokes to their rhythm

“What are you doing over there, Erwin?”

Levi’s voice was so silky smooth, so dangerous, that chills went up Erwin’s back.

“I’m … I’ve got my hand on my …”

“Cock.  Say it Erwin. Your big beautiful cock.”

Erwin was _so close_ to cumming.

“M-my cock.  H- how do you know it’s big and beautiful?”

“Because you are.”

Erwin blushed at the compliment.

“Stroke it for me, Erwin.” Levi said quietly, “Imagine my mouth on your dick, sucking you, licking you …”

Erwin groaned.

The flesh on flesh sounds grew more urgent, Feitan was clearly close, his moans almost shrieks.

“T-ta … Talk to me,”  Feitan whined, “Levi, please,”

Levi leaned over the younger man’s back and pressed his face into the silky black hair.

“I love you so much, Fei,”

Erwin paused, caught up in the almost not heard whisper of affection.

“F-fuck me.  Fuck me hard. Levi, please.  Miss you.  Miss you so much!”

Levi chuckled, low, and steadied his grip on Feitan’s narrow hips.  He plunged into him then, hard, again and again.

“Take it, take every inch, you beautiful slut.  You love my cock in your tight ass.  I know you do, you dirty tease.”

Levi’s breath was getting ragged.

“There!  Right there!  Like that!  L-levi!”

“Ahh, god it feels so _good_ inside you, Fei!  You’re such a _good_ little slut!”

Feitan seemed to come undone at that statement, cumming hard all over the hardwood floor.

Erwin was right behind him, stiffening, jerking, groaning so loud he was sure the neighbors heard him, cum staining his expensive sofa and shirt.

Levi pounded into Feitan a few strokes more then came deep inside his brother,curled over his back, gripping him tight.

“Ahhhh, god, I love you Fei.  I’m so glad you’re here.”

\---

The next day at work Feitan and Erwin were shy and awkward, respectively.  Levi was smug.

Erwin found two dozen reasons to drop by Levi and Feitan’s office.

Neither brother liked physical contact with other humans, so Erwin was startled at how quickly they began touching _him_.  Feitan had apparently been completely won over.  The man who refused to shake hands with _anyone_ \- including Erwin in the beginning - elaborated on his hand squeeze from the day before.  When Erwin leaned over his desk he casually placed one small hand on Erwin’s large one.  When they passed in the hall Erwin felt the smooth drift of knuckles across his own.  Then there was that stunning moment when Erwin was leaving Pakunoda’s office - and would swear there were no people near him - and suddenly found himself stuck, chest to belly, in the doorway with Feitan.  The smaller man grinned his devil grin up at Erwin.

“Sorry prof!  You OK?”

“Aside from probably having to lock my office door later and take care of a small … _problem_ , I’m fine.” Erwin whispered.

“Oh, you problem not _small_ , I bet,” Feitan said darkly and slipped easily through the doorway.

Levi, for the most part, merely watched.  It was a possessive sort of thing and he did it to Feitan as well.  If Erwin or Feitan stood too close to anyone, Levi’s blue-grey eyes would be on them.  If anyone checked them out Levi’s gaze would turn murderous.  All this, along with Levi’s own penchant for idly staring at their bodies, was embarrassing and flattering at the same time.

Right after lunch, which the brother’s couldn’t eat with Erwin, or it might arouse suspicion, Erwin walked by and found Levi’s office door shut.

That was odd.  The room had originally been a custodian’s closet (There was even still a sink in the corner. ), thus it had no windows in the walls or the door.   The brothers did _not_ like cramped, airless, spaces so they only closed their door when they left for the day.

Erwin knew Feitan was in the file room, he’d just seen him.  He hesitated, knocked lightly and turned the knob.

Levi was standing behind his desk looking over a paper.  

“Ah, Erwin, just the man I wanted to see.  Close that door, would you?”

There was only enough room to fully open the door against the wall, Levi’s desk was right there.  Erwin had to slide sideways to close the door, then step back into the space in front of Levi’s desk.

“Lock it please,”

Erwin automatically obeyed.  There was a rustle behind him and he turned to find Levi upright on his knees on top of his desk.  He was approximately the same height as Erwin like that.

Erwin opened his mouth to speak but Levi reached out and grabbed his tie, crushing wrinkles into the silk in his fist.  He pulled and Erwin stumbled forward and then Levi was kissing him.

Erwin couldn't suppress a moan.

Levi’s mouth was so hot, so soft, and he licked so deeply into Erwin’s mouth, tongue exploring.  Erwin kissed back, wrapping his big arms around Levi, moaning into his mouth.

God, Erwin wanted this, wanted it badly but _they were at work_.  Even if no one heard them Erwin was already half hard.  What was he going to do?  Jerk off in Levi’s office?

At the thought of _that_ his dick twitched and he moaned again.

Levi pulled back,

“It’s only a kiss, Erwin.” he chided, smirking, “Or are we secretly filming an amature porn flick?”

Erwin stroked Levi’s back slowly dipping his fingers into every crevice and dip, and stared at his small mouth,

“It - you just feel so damned good.”

Levi feigned shock,

“What?  Professor Erwin Smith, _cursing_?!  I must be one hell of a kisser!”

“You are,” Erwin murmured and closed his mouth over Levi’s.

A key turned in the lock.

Before Erwin could spring away, Levi grabbed him.

“It’s just Feitan,” he whispered.  The small man slipped in like water and shut and locked the door.

“Hey!  I get kiss too!”

Levi promptly leaned down and kissed him.  Feitan pushed at him,

“Not you, idiot, this big ass tree,” He gestured up at Erwin. Erwin, his arms back around Levi, hadn’t quite caught up yet.

“I gotta climb you, or what?”

Erwin looked down at Feitan who was glaring at him, fists on hips, and bent down.  The bit over a foot height difference between them had Erwin trying to figure out how exactly to do that when Feitan grabbed him by the hair, turned his head just so, and kissed him.

It was different kissing Feitan.  Wilder, sloppier.  His agile tongue darted everywhere.  He nibbled at Erwin's tongue, his lips, as if he wanted to eat him.  He kept both hands fisted in Erwin’s blond hair and he was shockingly strong.

When Feitan finally released him, Erwin reared back and gasped.

“Good wasn’t it?” Levi had slid off of his desk and was smirking again.

“God almighty!”

Feitan grinned delightedly.

“Hmmm, well,” Levi said thoughtfully, “we have an issue.”

He gestured at the front of Erwin’s trousers and the impressive tent there.

“Can’t go out there like that,”

Erwin groaned and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

“Could suck you off,” Feitan suggested.

Erwin’s cock throbbed and his mouth dropped open.

“Jesus, Fei, you’re a horny bastard.” Levi said drily.

“You just jealous.  Fine, I suck you _both_ off.”

“OK, wait. OK, wait.” Erwin was making soothing gestures with both hands. “Let’s just calm down.  I can’t jerk off or get … do anything in here.  There’s no way I can keep quiet enough.”

Levi crossed his arms and frowned, recalling how the big man had cried out when he came last night.

“Hmmm.  You’ll just have to wait it out I guess.” Levi said, “Go splash some cold water on your face.  And give me that tie so I can try to smooth it out.”

Feitan pouted.

\---

After work the three of them went grocery shopping at Erwin’s instance.

“I’m a big guy, I need my food.”

Levi rolled his eyes and prepared to protest more but Feitan gripped his arm

“I small guy, need his food, too.”

Levi sighed in the face of two sets of puppy dog eyes and they hit the grocery store.

 

Levi felt like they were buying the whole store.

Erwin and Feitan went around as a team, Feitan getting asian food ingredients and Erwin western.

The cart was getting really full.

At the checkout Erwin whipped out a platinum card and paid for everything.

 

Back at the brother’s apartment, things got a little sideways.

“You don’t know how to cook _at all_?!”

Erwin shrugged sheepishly,

“How did you know what ingredients to get?” Levi demanded,

“I used to go to the store with our cook,”

“You had a _cook_ growing up?  Shit!”

Levi washed his hands in the sink and pulled on a plain blindingly white apron.

“Well; you’re both helping.  I don’t know how to cook a whole lot of western dishes so this will be an interesting experiment.

\---

The meal was finally cooked amidst much joking around and conversation.  Erwin produced two bottles of wine out of his coat pockets.  Levi eagerly found wine glasses and washed them.

Erwin frowned.

“Only two?”

“Feitan doesn’t drink wine.”

“Have you ever tried really good wine, Fei?” Erwin asked the small man.

Feitan was grabbing a beer from the fridge,

“Never try at all,”

Erwin tipped a tiny bit into his glass,

“At least try it,  
Feitan stared at the glass as if it had offended him in some way.

“If you don’t like it, you’ve got the beers,” Levi pointed out.

Finally Feitan shrugged and stepped forward.  He took a huge gulp, the entire contents of the glass.  His expression never changed but he pivoted and spat all of it into the sink.  He hung over the basin dramatically as Erwin and Levi burst out laughing.

“Like drinking gasoline!  Ugh!”

Levi stepped up to him and turned him around, kissing him, licking at his lips,

“There, is that better?”

Feitan nodded sullenly and snatched up his beer.

“That wine is excellent!” Levi said, “Erwin, pour me a glass.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

As they finished cooking and set the table and throughout the meal they drank.  Part of it was nerves, part of it was plain pleasure.  It was so nice to relax with people you liked, to joke and kid around and just unwind.  All three men had been working so much.  Erwin never had the time to socialise and Feitan and Levi couldn't afford it.

So they ate and drank and talked into the night. 

Levi was at the sink, washing the dishes meticulously, glass of wine on the counter beside him.  He was pleasantly buzzed.  Behind him Feitan was sat on Erwin’s lap trying to teach him the chinese words for sexual body parts.  They were both drunk and they giggled and groped one another, pausing now and then to kiss.

Levi didn’t notice when it got quiet.  He was determinedly working on the pots and pans.

Behind him the two men were kissing again, long and slow.  Feitan suddenly sat up, his face serious.  He grabbed Erwin’s hand and put it firmly over the bulge in his jeans.  Erwin couldn’t help squeezing.  Feitan let out a sigh.  Erwin had never touched another man’s cock but he could tell the smaller man was rock hard.

Wordlessly, Feitan slid off his lap, took his hand and led him into the bedroom.

_God!  Are we doing this now?  Tonight?!_

Erwin looked around the room hastily.  It was as squeaky clean as the rest of the house.  The only furniture that fit in the room was a chest of drawers, a bedside table, and a single bed.

When Erwin turned back, Feitan was standing between him and the bed in just a pair of stretchy black boxers.  The look in his eyes was primal.

Erwin had removed his tie, belt, and shoes, and unbuttoned his shirt a bit when they’d arrived.  Feitan began quickly unbuttoning Erwin’s shirt the rest of the way.  When the pale blue oxford cloth fell open feitan gazed with open admiration at Erwin’s broad chest, his sharply defined muscles, his pink skin.  The smaller man reverently ran his hands over Erwin’s flesh, gently rolling his nipples between two fingers, making Erwin gasp and moan.

Feitan took a side of his shirt in each hand and fell backwards onto the bed, overbalancing Erwin so that he fell on top of him.

Feitan immediately dragged the blond down into a kiss.  When they spoke Feitan’s voice was soft.  Erwin recognised it as Feitan’s bedroom voice.  The big man’s breath hitched and his cock throbbed.

“You wanna do this?”

“I … I don't know … I wasn’t expecting … so soon.”

Erwin took a deep breath.

“I have wanted to do this since the day I met you both.”

Feitan smiled.

 

Erwin hovered over Feitan, the two of them kissing slowly and deeply.

The bigger man couldn’t resist worshiping Feitan’s small, perfect body.  He had only ever made out with men and having another man’s bare body to pore over and explore was thrilling, especially one this pretty.  He kissed Feitan’s neck, licked his collarbone, spent way too much time licking, pinching, and sucking at his nipples.

Feitan squirmed in response, his noises urgent.

Erwin slid lower.  He kissed on the soft milky skin over the hard muscles of the smaller man’s chest and stomach.  He arrived at a sharp hipbone kissing it, hesitating, uncertain.

_What was he supposed to do now?  Does it matter who sucks who?  Is there some etiquette?_

Well he definitely wanted to see Feitan’s erection.  He hesitantly pulled at Feitan’s undershorts.  Feitan’s fat pretty cock sprang out and he lost any reservations he may have had.  He had to taste it.

Erwin bent and awkwardly licked the tip of Feitan’s dick.

Feitan moaned and ran his fingers around Erwin’s head, holding his hair tight.  

“Put … put mouth on …” Feitan said,

Erwin’s big, soft, hot, mouth sucked in half of the other man’s length making Feitan whine desperately.

“Fuck …:

“Was nobody going to invite me?”

Erwin came off Feitan’s cock with a wet sound.

Levi was carefully removing his clothes, folding each item neatly and putting them on the chest of drawers.

“I gonna get up,” Feitan told Erwin, “I help show you … that,” he gestured at his dick.  Erwin nodded eagerly.

The edge of the bed sank down and Erwin looked up at Levi, who was naked.  He hissed in a breath at how beautiful his body was, how gorgeous his fully erect member was. Then he glanced up.

_Oh, god.  Oh, hell_

The look on Levi’s face was unreadable but his narrowed eyes glittered and he had this strange little smile on his face.

Erwin realised that Bad Levi was here.

A jittery thrill of excitement shot through the big man as Levi grabbed his brother’s hair roughly, dragging him into a sizzling kiss.  Feitan moaned into his mouth and wrapped his hand over Levi’s cock.  Levi slapped his hand away.

“Patience, brat”

Oh yeah.  That was the voice.  Low and whispery and firm.

He eyed Erwin.

“Get in the middle of the bed, Erwin, on your hands and knees.”

So smooth and calm and oh so dangerous.  Erwin trembled and quickly obeyed.

“A-aren't you going to ask me if I w-want to Bottom or Top?”

He was looking over his shoulder at Levi and a wry, almost amused look flitted over the smaller man’s face.

“You seem to have gotten the wrong impression,” Levi murmured, “I’m a Top.”

“He _only_ Top.  I do both.” Feitan grinned down at Erwin.  He was holding the big mans chin in one small hand.

Erwin suddenly realised that he was about to get fucked.  For the first time.  And judging from what he’d heard over the phone, Levi liked it rough.  He squeezed his eyes shut as a thrill of fear, of raw excitement, of pure unadulterated need, washed over him.

Feitan tipped his chin up,

“Open Mouth,”

Erwin obeyed immediately, eager to taste Feitan’s gorgeous dick again.  Feitan slipped the head of his dick into erwin's mouth and settled it on his tongue.  Erwin moved his tongue experimentally and Feitan jerked.

“Ahh!  Good!”

Erwin could feel Levi’s hands on him, firm, steady hands that roamed everywhere.  Feitan took two handfuls of Erwin's soft blond hair and rocked forward slightly, then back.  Erwin grunted in surprise but quickly recovered.  The sensation was incredible; being vulnerable, submissive, taking someone's hot cock.

Feitan had a slow shallow rhythm going.

“How’s that, Erwin?” Levi purred, “How does it feel getting your face fucked?”

Between Levi’s voice and the words, Erwin felt like he could cum right that second.

“Feitan’s good at that, taking your mouth.  He likes it too.  Just be a good boy and do what he says or you’ll have to answer to Levi.”

Feitan had worked half his length into Erwin’s mouth, his rhythm was faster, more urgent.

“Hah!  Ahhh, close mouth.” Feitan groaned out, “Put lips on me. Watch teeth!”

Erwin was beginning to _feel_ like he was getting fucked.  And surprisingly to him, he loved it.  Submitting to someone whom he trusted, just letting go and letting someone else drive.  It was heaven.

Levi had moved around behind him, he could feel his hands on his buttcheeks, squeazing, stroking.  Levi’s hands moved around, sliding down the inside of his thighs, drawing his nails back up. He fondled Erwin’s balls, briefly stroked his cock.

Feitan was earnestly fucking Erwin now, going as deep as he could without gagging the man, hands still in his hair, head thrown back.

Erwin grunted in rhythm unable to believe that it could feel this good.

When he felt the lube and the finger pushing at his ass he was almost too distracted.

Levi actually had two slick fingers at Erwin’s entrance.  He slowly pressed in.

Erwin gasped and almost choked on his own spit.

“Slow down, Fei,” Levi drawled, “Give the man a minute.”

Feitan whined in protest but pulled out, slowly stroking himself, loving the sight of Erwin’s face, smeared with spit and precum, lips red, hair wild.

Levi never paused in his ministrations, slowly sliding the two fingers in.

“How does that feel, Erwin?  Can you feel my fingers in you?”

Erwin, teeth clenched, sheets clutched in both hands, nodded emphatically.

“Talk to me, pet.  Tell me how it feels.”

Levi’s fingers were more than halfway inside Erwin.  The big man gasped and keened.

“It … it … feels … it hurts!  A little bit.  But it feels so good!  Ahhh, Levi!”

Levi had both finger in to the knuckle.  He massaged and gently stretched before adding a third finger.

Erwin squirmed and and moaned and a few tears beaded  on his pale lashes..

Levi repeated the massaging and stretching.

“Fei,”

Feitan eagerly took Erwin by the chin, again.

“You OK?, Feitan whispered.

“I never knew … oh my god. I never knew it felt this good, Fei!”

Feitan nodded, smiling.

“Open,”

Erwin obediently and eagerly opened his mouth.  In a minute Feitan had his hands back in Erwin’s hair and was fucking his face in earnest.  Levi had three fingers in his ass and was thrusting them in and out in rhythm with Feitan.

Erwin was coming unravelled under the attention of the brothers.  He was so caught up that he barely noticed when Levi switched his fingers for his cock.  Levi paused, just the head in, then started slowly and shallowly thrusting.  He carefully matched Feitan’s rhythm, carefully going deeper.

“How’s it feel up there, Fei?”

Feitan had his eyes shut and his head thrown back so his reply was to the ceiling,

“Ahh!  Feel good.  Feel so good,”

“You can do better than that my beautiful little slut,” levi murmured dangerously. “Tell it properly or I _will_ fuck you in _your_ gorgeous mouth.  See what it feels like for myself.”

Feitan’s head snapped down and his wide eyes met Levi’s narrowed ones.  Levi smiled thinly.

Feitan shivered, eyes bright with lust.  He couldn’t look away.

“It feel good … mouth so hot and soft …”  He blinked, his breath getting ragged .  He dragged his gaze away from his brother’s “Nnnnngh! …  I close ...”

Feitan suddenly curled over Erwin’s blond head, “Gonna cum!  Oh god!  Erwin, _Erwin_!”

He pulled out at the last possible moment and came, one hand still in Erwin’s hair, One hand jerking his dick.  The cum barely missed Erwin’s face.

Feitan fell on Erwin’s mouth kissing him urgently, the big man returned it eagerly.  He pulled back, stroking Erwin’s face, looking into his eyes.

“If we’re done with the sappy little love scene can I get to work?” Levi asked drily.

Erwin groaned agreement, his cock was so hot and so hard and had dripped a small lake of precum on the bed sheets.

Feitan scuttled around  to Levi and caught him in a kiss as he started to pick up the pace.

“I wish I could fuck both of you brats at the same time,” Levi mused, “Hah, god, you’re so tight Erwin!”

“Don’t stop … please d-don’t stop, L-levi!”

Levi was pounding into Erwin now, the bigger man moaning mindlessly in pleasure.

“Shit,” Levi said, “I-I’m getting close already.”

He slapped Erwin's ass then, earning a yelp from the blonde man,

”What are you doing to me, dirty boy?” He growled.

Levi suddenly, subtly shifted his position.

Erwin jerked, eyes wide, mouth open,

“AHHHH!  Oh god!  Levi!  Right there, like that!”

Levi gave a tiny satisfied smile.

“So what do you want, my lovely slut?”

Erwin just gasped and pushed his hips back into Levi.

“Tell Levi what you want, ungrateful brat.  What do you want me to do to you?”  Levi slowed his thrusts.

“AAAAHHH!  AH! Levi! Please don’t stop!  I want you t-to … to …”

Levi bent low over Erwin's broad back.  The big man writhed, the muscles in his back rippling under Levi’s hands, his breath coming in harsh gasps.

“Say it.  Say “fuck me”. Say “please Levi”  or should I finish myself off?”

Erwin jerked, “NO, No! I want you to fuck me, Levi, Please, F-fuck me, please!”

The smaller man thrust harder, deeper. Finding that special spot with every stroke.

“Ahh, God!  God almighty! Nuuugh!”

Erwin came all over the sheets, hot spurts reaching his arms and even his chin.

Levi couldn't withstand the sensation of Erwin’s ass clenching around him and came moments later, whispering, “Erwin, Erwin, Erwin,”

 

Erwin fell flat onto the bed right into the mess of cum.  He didn't care.  He’d never experienced anything like that before.  Levi lay on his back beside him, one arm thrown over his eyes, panting.

Erwin finally turned his head to find Feitan.  The small man was at the foot of the bed, stroking an erection.

“God, man,” Erwin said, voice wrecked, “How can you be hard again so soon?”

“Feitan’s a fucking sex machine,” Levi said.  He rolled his head toward his brother.  “So you want me to suck you off?  Gimme a minute and I’ll fuck you, you horney thing.”

Feitan shook his head, jerking himself off faster, staring at Erwin.

Levi sat up,

“Really?”

“Wanna fuck him so bad,”

Erwin registered the words but didn’t connect him until small hands wandered over his skin sending little jolts of pleasure into his brain.  He rolled up on one elbow.  Feitan and Feitan's hard on were behind him.  

_Oh god, dear god I’m going to get fucked in the ass by the two most gorgeous men on the planet._

Erwin groaned and thrust his ass out.

“Keep still,” Feitan said, “We no through with you yet.”

The words alone made Erwin start to get hard again.

Feitan rolled up on one hip and gently and carefully pushed inside the big man.  Erwin was nice and loose but sore from Levi, but the sensation was so good.  He rolled forward a bit so that Feitan could get more room to work.  And work he did.

Like kissing, having Feitan fuck you was different from Levi.  Levi teased and taunted and drew things out.  He only got rough at the end, then he fucked the daylights out of you.

Feitan had no slow speed.  As soon as he was sure he wasn't hurting Erwin too much he rutted into the blonde man like an animal, kissing and biting and leaving marks all over the parts of Erwin’s back he could reach.  Gripping Erwin’s thighs hard enough to bruise he finally grabbed Erwin's upper leg and lifted till it was over his shoulder, wrapping one strong arm around it, so he could get as deep as possible.  Erwin was pretty sure Feitan’s cock reached places that not even Levi had touched.

Feitan was also completely silent, just harsh rasping breaths, and low groans of pleasure.  Erwin’s orgasm came quickly.  

“Ahh!  Ahh!  Feitan!  Feitan - god! -  yes, YES!”

He jerked and shuddered and spilled more cum on the sheets as Feitan got in a few more hard wild thrusts before cumming as well.

“Hmmm!  MMM!”  

He laid over Erwins body as much as he could kissing his sweaty skin.

“Gonna pull out now.” he whispered, "Will sting.”

He gently tugged himself out. Erwin hissed and rolled over onto his back in the middle of the bed.  Fetan immediately snuggled up to his neck and sighed.

“Sorry I hurt,” He whispered, “just wanted you so bad.”

Erwin shook his head lazily, smiling, eyes half lidded.

“Oh my god it felt wonderful!  Now I know why you bottom.  It’s amazing.  You and Levi are amazing.”  He ran strands of black hair through his fingers, astonished at how soft it was.

“Never hurt you again,” Feitan said suddenly, fiercely, “never.”

Levi came in the room, towelling his hair.

“You two brats need to shower.  I need to change those sheets.”

He scowled,

“And if you fuck in the shower keep it down!”

Erwin dragged himself out of the bed, taking the wet towel and once again admiring Levi’s lean taut frame.  He paused and looked down at the man,

“You’re not going to … fuck me in the shower?”

Levi smiled a small predatory smile.

“No.  I have to keep my strength up to fuck you two brats tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that and …” Erwin kissed him suddenly.

“So do I make the cut?”

Levi’s face was unreadable.

“You have NO idea how much you do.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a kudo (it will make my day) or if you have something kind or helpful to say, leave a comment.. :)


End file.
